The Great Smith
by Miladys
Summary: Ketika perasaan kita dipisahkan oleh sebuah teluk kecil, ketika pesta megah tanpa alasan ini tak bisa membuaimu kemari, ketika tanganku menggapai cahaya hijau mercusuar di dermaga pribadimu namun aku tak bisa membelaimu. Loosely based on The Great Gatsby. America era late 20th century. Rieren, Eruri. Armin PoV. Expect drama and feels. R&R please :)


Yeaaa :D fanfic baru~ Ceritanya aku abis nonton the Great Gatsby dan Reonaldo de Caprio ngingetin aku sama Erwin…. Serius. Di situ dia manly dandy kakkoi gitu. (maaf Chris Evans jangan cemburu) Mungkin agak maksa dikit, but, please enjoy :D

Summary: Ketika perasaan kita dipisahkan oleh sebuah teluk kecil, ketika pesta megah tanpa alasan ini tak bisa membuaimu kemari, ketika tanganku menggapai cahaya hijau mercusuar di dermaga pribadimu namun aku tak bisa membelaimu. Loosely based on The Great Gatsby. America era late 20th century. Rieren, Eruri. Armin PoV. Expect drama and feels. R&R please :)

**Warning**: Loosely based on The Great Gatsby movie. Late 20th century atau era tahun '80-an di New York, America (beberapa daerah fiktif) dengan gaya gentleman dan sebagainya. Tak masalah bila belum menonton film-nya. Bila sudah, akan ditemukan beberapa perbedaan. Armin POV

**About the Great Gatsby**: Kurang lebih menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda berprofesi sebagai sales bond (berhubungan dengan finance, seperti perusahaan kredit(?)) yang baru pindah ke daerah Long Island di East Age. Di samping rumahnya, berdiri megah sebuah mansion mirip castle yang dimiliki oleh millionare (di film bernama Jay Gatsby). Pria misterius ini selalu melempar party besar-besaran setiap weekend tanpa mengundang seorang pun, namun orang bebas untuk datang berbondong-bondong. Semua orang tak tau dan tak pernah melihat siapa pria ini. Banyak rumor beredar, namun pemuda baru ini perlahan tahu siapa dia dan kehidupan pribadinya yang penuh dengan harapan tinggi juga kisah cintanya yang terkubur.

* * *

Namaku Armin Arlert.

Aku baru saja lulus dari Yale University dengan nilai super memuaskan. Orang-orang bilang itu berkat kejeniusan dan bakat. Tapi tetap saja aku belajar mati-matian, kurasa tak ada yang bisa di dapatkan tanpa usaha. Benarkan?

Udara yang kuhirup begitu khas dan menyejukan. Mengapa khas? Karena ini adalah bau khas angin laut yang segar. Yep, aku membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman di daerah East Egg, Long Island. Tidak jauh dari rumahku adalah laut dengan pantai pasir putih bertebaran. Walaupun halaman rumahku bukanlah pantai berpasir, tetap saja jarak laut itu begitu dekat. Bahkan bila aku mengintip dari balik jendela, aku bisa melihat laut dan daerah di seberang teluk, daerah West Egg. Wilayah Long Island memang sangatlah menarik, bentuk nya seperti huruf C terbalik. East Egg ada di bagian selatan sementara West Egg ada di utara dan mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah teluk.

Cukup tentang Long Island. Sebenarnya ada yang lebih menarik di sini, lebih tepatnya di samping rumahku. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan rumah tetangga yang super besar bak kastil ini. Mansion itu begitu besar, bisa saja puluhan kali lipat dari rumahku yang kecil. Namun, yang lebih anehnya lagi..

Aku merasa pemiliknya mengawasiku..

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku mendapat undangan dari Eren Jaeger untuk datang ke rumahnya di West Egg. Eren Jaeger adalah seniorku di Yale Collage dan sepertinya takdir aneh mengikat kami karena sepupu jauhku, Levi, menikah dengannya setelah Eren lulus. Sekarang mereka tinggal di West Egg di sebuah Mansion megah nan mewah (walaupun tak sebesar kastil tetanggaku). Eren memilih jurusan sama sepertiku, yaitu bisnis agar dia bisa meneruskan bisnis raksasa keluarganya dan aku senang ketika melihat dia bisa berhasil dengan baik.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu tau bagaimana Eren dan Levi bisa bertemu. Walaupun kami sepupu, aku tak pernah ingat pernah ingat pernah memperkenalkan mereka. Sebenarnya Levi memang begitu terkenal di daerah kami tinggal dulu. Aku tak begitu yakin, oleh karena itu ini aku sebut sebagai takdir yang aneh. Ah, kenapa aku perlu pusingkan itu? Yang penting sekarang Eren dan Levi hidup bahagia.

Or so I thought….

Aku sampai di Mansion itu dan di sambut oleh salah satu butler Eren. Aku diminta masuk, namun sebelum bisa melewati pintu, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku, "Armin!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Eren baru saja turun dari kudanya. Ah.. dia baru selesai bermain hoki rupanya? Dasar Eren, hobinya tak pernah berubah sejak kuliah. "Eren!" aku melambai kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"Hy Armin! Apa kabar? Bagaimana rumah barumu?" dia menuntunku masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

"Memang tak sebesar mansion-mu.. tapi rumah ini kecil dan manis. Aku puas tinggal disana." Aku tersipu kecil.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, beritahu aku, aku akan membantumu Armin.." Eren tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Tentu Eren, terima kasih."

Tak sadar aku sudah sampai di ruangan bersantai setelah melewati hall panjang penuh ukiran dan warna _velvet_ yang mewah. Ruangan ini tak beda dari ruangan sebelumnya, penuh furniture artistik nan _extravangant. _Tak bisa kusalahkan karena sepupuku jauhku ini punya selera elegant ala Perancis.

"Armin." Kulihat Levi mendongak dari bukunya yang cukup tebal. Dia menutup bukunya dan meletakan secangkir teh yang di minumnya tadi sambil mengangguk untuk menyapaku.

Levi memang bukan seorang _chatter box_ yang selalu menaikan mood kemanapun dia pergi. Kebalikan dari itu, begitu Levi datang, semua orang jadi merasa segan dan diam. Tapi walaupun begitu, orang-orang tetap mendekatinya. Mungkin sikap dingin dan diam itu adalah _charm_ milikinya yang membuat orang penasaran dan memperhatikannya. Terlebih lagi kami yang telah lama mengenal dan tahu tentang dia. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, kami tahu Levi sangat peduli dengan banyak hal, terutama teman-temannya.

Aku tersenyum setelah menerima sapaan singkat itu. "Levi.. lama tak jumpa. Apa ka-"

"Hualooooooooooooo~.."

S-SESAK….. tiba-tiba seorang wanita memelukku dengan erat. Wanita jangkung ini muncul entah darimana bagai ninja dan memelukku tanpa ampun! T-tolong..

"Hanji, lepaskan dia."

"Eh…. Tapi Levi aku cuma mau berkenalan!" Wanita bernama Hanji itu melepasku.

"Kamu niat berkenalan atau membunuhnya?"

"Hahaha… ok ok. Perkenalkan namaku Hanji! Aku sahabatnya Levi lo~"

"Dalam mimpi."

Balasan pedas Levi membuat Hanji ngomel namun Armin tidak tertarik memperdulikan mereka. Dia memilih menyapa Eren yang baru saja masuk kembali ke ruangan setelah mengganti baju. "Mereka sangat dekat ya..?"

"Oh, maksudmu Levi dan Hanji? Hahaha.. iya! Setiap Hanji mengunjunginya, Levi jadi lebih banyak berekspresi. Kau tau itu tak biasa." Eren tersenyum memperhatikan dua orang itu. "Tapi Hanji tak bisa sering kemari, sepertinya semua ilmuwan selalu sibuk."

"Ilmuwan?" tanyaku.

"Iya~~ aku ilmuwan~ Kau tau aku? Aku terkenal lo.." Hanji tiba-tiba menyerobot pembicaraan kami sambil poke-poke pipi Levi yang merengut.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengarmu sewaktu kuliah.."

"Ah ya.. benarkan benarkan benarkan…~ aku terkenal." Hanji tertawa bangga. "Cukup tentangku! Ceritakan tentang dirimu.. mm.. Armin kan? Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Dia tinggal di seberang teluk, di East Egg." Eren menjawab pertanyaan Hanji.

"Oooh East Egg! Aku pernah pergi ke sana. Ke sebuah mansion megah yang selalu membuat pesta besar-besaran! Kau tau tidak, tak seorang pun tahu siapa pemilik acara sekaligus pemilik mansion tersebut. Karena orang-orang tersebut memang tak di undang ke pestanya, namun mereka bebas datang! Hebatkan!"

"….. Aku tak tau ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini. Uh.. dia begitu.. baik?" Mendengar cerita aneh dari nona Hanji ini, aku merasa tak masuk akal dan sepertinya tidak mungin. Tapi aku terpaksa harus mempercayainya karena masion yang di sebut-sebut ini berada tepat disampingku dan memang benar setiap minggu selalu ada pesta yang diadakan disana, walaupun aku belum pernah mengunjunginya.

"Tapi pemilik acaranya ini mempunyai nama! Yaitu…. tuan Smith."

"….. Smith..?"

Bisikan pelan penuh pertanyaan dari Levi itu membuat satu ruangan ikut terdiam…

.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun datang dan kami semua duduk di meja makan yang lagi-lagi, menurutku sangatlah memukau. Meja ditata dengan rapi dan tak lupa beberapa bouquet white rose di tata di atas meja panjang itu. Makanan yang disediakan pun sudah bisa dicium aromanya walalupun dari kejauhan. Tentu saja rasanya fantastis.

Makan malam kami lewatkan dengan banyak perbicangan dan diskusi juga gossip-gossip dari kalangan kelas atas yang sebagian besar aku tak tau. Well, tak seperti mereka, aku hampir tak pernah di undang di pesta atau jamuan penuh dengan orang-orang penting.

"Oh Armin, kau belum menceritakan apa perkerjaanmu.." Hanji bertanya kepadaku dari seberang meja.

"Aku seorang Bond sales. Sejujurnya aku ingin menjadi penulis.. tapi ya.. aku juga ingin mencoba ilmu yang kudapat dari kuliah.. sayang kalau tak dipakai."

"Iya! Sayang kalau tak di pakai, nilai mu selalu A, Armin. Ah.. aku tak pernah bisa menang darimu.." Eren tertawa kecil.

"Itu karena nilaimu tak pernah tinggi." Levi tiba-tiba ikut menceletuk, membuat Hanji tertawa.

"Hy! Jangan begitu.. kalau aku tak lulus dengan nilai baik, bagaimana bisa aku-.."

Ring….. Ring…. Ring….

Tiba-tiba semua orang terdiam. Bahkan butler-butler yang menunggu di sekitar kami juga nampak sedikit tegang. Aku yang begitu clueless hanya meneruskan makan dengan santai sampai seorang butler datang mendatangi Eren. Aku tak tau apa yang dikatannya namun aku bisa berbisik Eren berbicara, 'Nanti saja..'

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan makan dan meja menjadi lebih diam. Apalagi Levi yang terlihat begitu tertelan dalam pikirannya dan seperti sangat terganggu. Hanji pun nyaris tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, begitu juga Eren.

Akhirnya telepon kedua berbunyi dan Eren terpaksa berdiri meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Hanya tinggal aku, Hanji dan Levi di sana. Namun hanya Levi nampak begitu gerah dan tiba-tiba berjalan keluar ruangan, "Aku pergi sebentar."

Aku pun makin bingung dan hanya bisa memandang sekitar lalu ke Hanji. Dia nampak begitu tak tenang dan cemas. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Hanji….. sebenarnya ada apa ini..?"

Dia nyaris melotot melihatku, "Armin? Kau tak tau gossip itu?"

"Gossip apa?"

"… Katanya.. Eren mempunyai seorang mistress (wanita simpanan).."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu berlanjut dengan singkat. Aku dan Hanji sempat mendengarkan sedikit pertengkaran antara Eren dan Levi. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka katakan, tapi jujur aku tak pernah melihat mereka seperti itu. Sebelum aku pulang, Eren memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan ke tengah kota New York besok. Aku pikir Eren sedikit lelah dan ingin udara segar, jadi aku mengiyakan keinginannya.

Oh betapa salahnya diriku..

Memang benar kami menaiki kereta uap ke arah New York, namun ketika kereta berhenti sejenak di daerah "Valley of Ashes" dia tiba-tiba memintaku turun dan aku hanya bisa mengejar Eren yang tak mendengarkan teriakan kondektur kereta tersebut.

Setelah turun, Eren berjalan kearah sebuah bengkel kecil dan menyapa seorang pria di sana, "Hy Jean!"

"Oh tuan Eren! Lama tak berjumpa." Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak usah begitu formal Jean, panggil aku Eren."

"Haha.. sesukamu Eren." Dia menoleh ke atas, "Hy Mikasa! Eren datang.."

Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki menuruni tangga terdengar. Aku melihat wajah oriental yang begitu cantik mengintip dari tangga. Rambutnya sebahu dan hitam kelam bagai malam. Wajahnya begitu tak biasa..

"Eren…" dia berjalan mendekat dan setengah berbisik. "…. Jean, biarkan aku mengatar Eren ke rumah kita untuk secangkir teh.."

"Oh yasudah, maaf Eren aku tak bisa menemanimu. Harus ada seseorang yang menjaga bengkel ini." Jean menepuk pundak Eren pelan dan Eren hanya mengangguk.

Ah ya… kusadari setelah Mikasa ini muncul, Eren terlihat begitu berbeda. Dia nampak terdiam dan menahan emosi. Seluruh perhatiannya fokus pada Mikasa.

Mungkinkah….?

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Hanji benar. Eren menyimpan mistress di daerah ini. Begitu sampai di rumah Mikasa, Mikasa menyuguhkan teh kepada kami. Namun jangankan berkata apapun, duduk saja tidak. Dia langsung berjalan ke balkon dan seperti menunggu. Benar saja, Eren berdiri dan menutup pintu balkon di belakangnya.

Aku merasa begitu salah. Aku adalah orang malang yang berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan ini, aku sungguh tak mengerti. Di balkon, suara-suara terdengar samar namun lambat laun makin kencang dan aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mengapa kau menelpon ku berkali-kali?" suara berat itu milik Eren.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak menjengukku? Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tapi tak begini Mikasa. Kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi."

"Eren-…"

Oh ya tuhan.. aku benar-benar berada di tempat yang salah. Perbincangan itu berlanjut samar-samar, aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Namun tiba-tiba Eren membuka pintunya dan menggeretku pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang terdiam sendiri di balkon.

Kami sama sekali tidak pergi ke New York. Sekarang aku berada di kereta kembali ke Long Island dalam diam karena… ya tuhan… apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku baru saja melihat yang seharusnya tak kulihat… oh apa yang-….

"Mikasa.." sepatah kata dari Eren membuatku memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Mikasa adalah seorang yatim piatu… " dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan muka yang begitu serius dan menatap pemandangan dari jendela kereta. "….. yang pernah diculik oleh penjual budak.."

"Apa…?" aku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu Mikasa di culik oleh penjual budak dan disekap di daerah dekat Valley of ashes. Waktu itu aku sedang melakukan bisnis di daerah itu dan tak sengaja melihat Mikasa berontak ke penculiknya. Aku menolongnya.. juga mengurus hidupnya.. Aku juga menitipkannya pada Jean si pemilik bengkel. Lalu.."

"…. Lalu?"

"Lambat laun Mikasa melihatku dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Dia juga selalu menempel bersamaku serasa ada sesuatu yang possessive dari dirinya. Aku telah memiliki Levi, jadi… aku berusaha menghindarinya.. Walaupun sesekali aku juga menemuinya.. aku senang ketika Jean menikahinya, aku pikir Mikasa akan melupakanku. Tapi telepon kemarin mengatakan hal lain.. Yah… mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.. Sesekali menjenguknya."

….

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Long Island, aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

'Eren.. aku harap kamu bisa melihat betapa lembut ekspresi dan senyummu ketika kamu membicarakan Mikasa..'

.

.

.

.

Aku tak mau memaklumi Eren, namun aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya. Apa yang terjadi di Valley of Ashes membuatku duduk terdiam dia balkonku setiap kesempatan. Setiap saat itu juga, aku selalu bisa merasakan sepasang mata menatapku tajam.

Ah ya aku lupa, aku mempunyai seorang tetangga yang suka mengintip tetangganya. Oh hidupku…..

Mansion ini begitu sepi pada hari biasa, namun ketika hari libur datang, pesta akbar besar-besaran begitu kencang terdengar bahkan dari rumahku. Aku bisa mengintip jalan di depanku dilewati mobil orang-orang terkenal.

Banyak rumor aneh beredar tentang siapa tuan Smith ini. Beberapa orang bilang dia adalah seorang pangeran dari Eropa timur. Orang lain bilang bahwa dia adalah mata-mata tentara German. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang bisa menyebarkan rumor tentang imajinasi fantastis. Apalagi mengenai orang yang bahkan tak pernah ditemuinya. Orang-orang tak pernah melihatnya.. sepertinya aku juga tak akan bertemu dengan tetanggaku yang misterius ini.

Oh lagi-lagi betapa salahnya aku ini..

Karena esoknya aku mendapatkan undangan pesta resmi dari Tuan Smith..

* * *

Jreng jreng.. tunggu sinetron episode selanjutnya :v

LOL setelah aku tulis aku baru nyadar kalo Gatsby asli drama opera sabun lol. Tapi yaudah, lanjut ampe beres :v it's interesting.


End file.
